WISH
by LovelyLufia
Summary: Its Numbuh Three's brithday. While others are worrying what to get her, other than a stupid rainbow monkey, no body knows what shes gonna wish for. And its KND tradition to make that wish come true. Mostly 3&4, little bit of 1&5. Flames if needed. FINISHE
1. Brithday Crisis

Disclamier: I don't own KND, so don't ask.  
  
Wishing  
  
Is  
  
So  
  
Hazardous  
  
Chapter One Numbuh Four's POV  
  
It was coming. Five days from now was Sunday. Not just any Sunday, it was Numbuh Three's brithday twelveth brithday. Of coarse, like every year, we plan a surprise brithday party. But it wasn't the party. It was what to get her. On her ninth, I got her an orange rainbow monkey. On her tenth brithday, I got her another orange rainbow monkey. And on her eleventh brithday, would would never guess, I got her yet another orange rainbow monkey.  
  
Everytime, she loved it and acted surprise, as if it wasn't the same cruddy orange rainbow monkey for three years strait! But this year, oh, it was going to be different. This years present was going to be completely outstanding! Positivly super, something so incredible, its going to blow her mind away! I just gotta think of it.....  
  
I leaned back on my wrestling ring bed and looked up at the wooden ceiling. What am I going to get her? I just gotta think of something..but what? Oh, I know! I'm going to get a green rainbow monkey! Thats genius! Numbuh Four, you sure know how to charm the women.  
  
......................  
  
Thats not a good idea at all! "UGH! What do I get her!" I yelled out lod rolling on my stomach, shoving my face into my pillow.  
  
For all mny brithdays, she had gotten me something different each time. And it was something I wanted too. For my tweleth brithday, she had gotten me the new 'Story of the Year' CD. I really want it too. And the year before that she got me an ultra rare comic of 'Super Cheese Fry Guy'. In mint condition! It musta cost her a lot. But with all that money coming in from KND Moonbase, its not the money we worry about. Its the gifts! Those were cool gifts she had gotten me, and mine were super cruddy!  
  
Maybe, I can get some ideas from the others. Yeah...thats a good idea! I take it back, I AM a genius!  
  
I jumped down from my bed and landed cleanly on the floor. I walked out and decided to go to Numbuh Five first. Afterall, they're both cruddy girls. I knocked on her door.  
  
"Yeah?" I could hear her yell from the inside.  
  
"Numbuh Five? Its me, Numbuh Four. I was wondering if I could talk to you." I told her  
  
She opened up her door, and then she looked to her left, then right, then pulled me in. She closed the door and locked it tight.  
  
"Whats with all the-" I started but she cut me off. "Good, I'm glad you came by. Numbuh Five needs help finding a brithday present for Numbuh Three. Goit any suggestions?" She asked beggingly.  
  
Oh great, Numbuh Five doesn't know what to get her. What I'm I gonna do? I gotta help her out.  
  
"I mean, for three strait years I had gotten her that idiotic blue rainbow monkey. Like she has enough of them! I was going to go to you because to talk to her more than any of us." Numbuh Five told him.  
  
"Well...uh, how about, um, a green rainbow monkey?" I told her questioningly  
  
"A green rainbow monkey?" She raised her eyebrows at me. "Are you crazy!? Numbuh Two has been giving her those for three strait years!"  
  
I knew it was a bad idea.  
  
"And lets not forget you orange rainbow monkey feddish!" She folded her arms  
  
"Its not like you have any better ideas!" I snapped at her  
  
"Mm mm mm." She hummed shaking her head. "Anyway, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
I shifted my feet. "Oh, uh, nothing. Just asking you what do you......what do you think Numbuh Three's going to wish for this year?" I said the first thing that came to mind. I didn't want her to know that I still haven't gotten anything for Numbuh Three yet.  
  
"I hope something better than last year. Last year she wished for us to lose a mission to see if we could. What a disater!" She said  
  
"Yeah, I know, and she thought the whole thing was funny!" I started to get angry. I really need to work on my temper problem.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Well, I better get goin'. Good luck with you're, uh, gift ideas." I told her started to unlock all the lock she had locked before.  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, you too, squirt."  
  
Ah, she had caught on to me. Sorry for it being so short, its just that I wanted to get the idea out to see if anyone liked it. Don't worry Im still working my EMOTIONS story, I just need some fuzzy lovey dovey stuff from all that violence. Anyway, please review. Put flames if needed.  
Lufia 2 


	2. Video Game War

Disclaier: Ugh! I dont own anything, just the plot!  
  
Wishing  
  
Is  
  
So  
  
Hazerdous  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Numbuh Four POV  
  
Two more days! Two more lousy stickin' days, AND I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN THE CRUDDY SHELIA A BRITHDAY GIFT! Ugh! I guess I'll have to get her that cruddy orange rainbow whateva it is. I was thinking this while eating pizza as Numbuh Two and Numbuh Three were playing a stupid rainbow donkey video game. (Yes, its suposed to be donkey, he's making fun of the game!)  
  
"Yea! I win! My pink rainbow monke won!" She jumped up and started dancing around the room.  
  
Numbuh Two looked sad that he had lost. "I thought I was going to win for sure...." He sulked  
  
"Numbuh Four you're next!" She said cherrfully as she stopped dancing in front of me.  
  
"Ah-hh" I shick my head. "I'm not playing theat cruddy girl game. I still can't believe that Numbuh Two stoopedthat low!" I folded my arms.  
  
"Please Numbuh Four!" She begged. "Please please please please please PUH- LEASE!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Purdy please!"  
  
"No no no , and a jagillion times NO!"  
  
"If you don't I'll tell everyone what kinda of boxers I saw you wear." She said slyly.  
  
I remebered that some time ago, I was getting changed, and she had walked in and saw my baby ducky boxers I had on. (Thats to you, Cassie! )  
  
"You wouldn't...." I muttered  
  
"Yes I would. Hey! Everybody! Numbuh Four wears-" I put my hand on her mouth before she could say anything.  
  
"Fine. I'll play you stupid game." I gave up. From now on I should keep my door locked.  
  
"Okay!" She danced over to the controler, as I dragged my feet to mine.  
  
"You gotta pick your player." She told me as she picked the Pink Rainbow Monkey.  
  
I looked up at the screen, sat down and picked up the controler. I choose the orange mean lookin one.  
  
"Oooo, good choce.....if you wanna lose!" She laughed  
  
"No dice!" I snapped at her.  
  
"The L botton is gas, the R botton is for break, the Q botton is to drop your bomb, the S botton is the let the exhast gas out every few miles, the Y botton is to heal you self when you get to a healing piont, the F botton is to with out you chiains and hit other rainbow monkeys, the K botton is to whip out your bat, the J botton is to jump, the V botton is to go left, the B is to go right, and when you get all your powuh up you hit the Z botton to go super fast! Do you got it?" She asked explaining things quick.  
  
"Uh," I stared at her dumbfound. "I think."  
  
"Okay, ready, set, GO!" The race had started  
  
"Wait! What does the Y botton do again?" I asked her, but she was already trying to beat me.  
  
After five laps around this kooky track, I had miracously won. "Oh yeah! In your face, Kuki, I won! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! No eating here to night! Whoo! No eating here to night! You on a diet!" I sang while getting up and shaking my butt.  
  
She looked at me weird. "What did you call me?" She asked  
  
"Huh?" I looked at her weird as well. "I called you Numbuh Three." I told her  
  
"No you didn't. You called me Kuki. You called me by my reall name." She blushed a bit while saying that.  
  
"No I didn't!" I protested.  
  
"Uh, yeah you did, I even heard you, Numbuh Four." Numbuh Two spoke up, who was watching us the whole time.  
  
I blushed, I felt completely embarssed. "Okay so what if I did? Whats wrong with calling you Kuki?" I asked her  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing, its just that....you're the only one who calls me Kuki." She explained.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So....you wear baby duck boxers!" She yelled out loud laughing and quickly getting up to run away.  
  
"Why I oughta!!" I ran after her around the room.  
  
Numbuh Two was cracking up laughing on the couch, and Numbuh Five had walked in.  
  
"Are ya'll crazy? Can't ya'll be quiet around here? If ya'll are gonna be loud, take out side." Numbuh Five told us.  
  
Numbuh Three ran ouside, and I was right behind her. "Take it back, you cruddy-" I stopped myself, because once she got outside she stopped.  
  
She just froze like time, he eyes became wide and glisteny. Over the balcony, there was somthing over the balcony.  
  
"Hey, why didja stop?" I asked her  
  
She pointed over the balconey at the land below. (I make it sound like thier at sea). I took a peek over, and saw it.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful?" She asked in a bare whisper.  
  
I sucked my teeth. "Thier just cruddy flowers." Stupid girls and thier sensitive crap!  
  
Over the balconey was the type of flowers that Numbuh Three grew. I forgot thier name, but she told me once before. Anyway, I think they only bloom every twenty years, or something like that. They're said to be beautiful when they do. I guess they're pretty.  
  
"I just love flowers." She said  
  
Right then I knew what to get her.  
  
I hope you like, flames if needed.  
  
Lufia 2 


	3. Fireworks

Disclaimer: Whats the point?! If I owned KND, wouldn't I be running the show instead of writing a stupid story! Well....its not stupid, but still!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Numbuh Four's Pov  
  
Bouquets, bouquets, and bouquets of flowers. Mile, and miles, and MILES of flowers! It just hit me out of no where! But it was perfect. I'm going to fill her room with flowers. Not just a certain flower, all the flowers I can think of! It's perfect, it's genius I say, it's BRILLANT! Muhahahahah! Well, anyway, her brithday is tomorrow, and it's just that how am I suposed to fill her room with flowers with out her knowing? How am I going to send her out for that day. What I was thinking I could do is send her out today, fill the room with flowers, let her sleep in my room tonight, blind fold her in the morning, lead her to her room and surprise her. But how am I going to do that with out letting her know I'm on to something. Wait, I know!  
  
"Numbuh Three, where are you!" I sang through the tree house. "I've got a secret!"  
  
Suddenly she poped put of nowhere. "You do? Tell me tell me tell me tell me!" She begged.  
  
I pulled my hand from behind my back, and I showed her what was in my hand. "Do you know what these are?" I asked her  
  
"Yay! They're pieces of paper! We get to have a piece of paper party! Party, paper party!" She yelled out loud dancing in a cicle.  
  
".........." I can't believe I gotta go through this, theres only so much a guy can take! "No, they're not just any pieces of paper. They're tickets to go to the carnival." I told her in a sing songy voice.  
  
With this, I can get her out of the house, have the floral people take care fo everything, and by the time we get back, she'll be so exhasted, I'll let her sleep in my room. Easy as 1,2,3,4.  
  
She gasped. "The carnival? Oooo, can I go please please please!?" She jumped up and down begging me.  
  
"Sure," I had to lie to her. "I need someone to go with me, 'cause I felt pretty lonely." I tried to put on a sad face.  
  
She looked at me sad and all. "Awww! Poor Numbuh Four! It'll be okay, you're with me!" She said happily.  
  
At the Carnival  
  
We arrived at the carrnival, and Numbuh Three looked around. She looked so indecisive, she didn't know which ride to go on first. "Oooo, let go on that one, no, that one first, no, how about that one...." I almost seemed forever before she could decided. "Just pick one already!" I yelled, nearly pulling out my hair.  
  
"Okay, that one!" She pointed to a ride that was a roller coaster. She dragged me over and we stood in line. I began to read the sign about the ride.  
The Death  
One of the fastest rides in the U.S., but the highest on, in fact. Its higest hill is 4,977 up, so once youre on that hill, theres nothing stopping you! I skipped the boring part about when it was made and all that stuff. I looked at the ride, and I was that hill. I gulped down hard. I'm going to die!  
  
"C'mon, Numbuh Four, lets get on!" She cried, as the car pulled up. Boy, that line went by fast, or I just read slow. Nah, the line went by fast. (Tsk, tsk, such a big ego)  
  
I got into that car, and I was strapped in. "Wait! I-I'm not ready yet! I- I, uh, I got to go to the bathroom!" The car began to move. "No, no, NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I yelled out loud. All the other looked at me. I blushed in embarssment and laughed nervously.  
  
"Shush, Numbuh Four, you're embarssing me!" Numbuh Three told me.  
  
Oh yeah, like thats any fair, there have been numbers of times where shes embarssed me!  
  
We made up way that high high high hill, which was the first one. People began to pull out news papers because it took so long just getting up it. But Numbuh Three looked like she was about to jump out of her seat, she just couldn't wait any longer. Me? Well, my knuckes were turning white beacuse I was gripping the seat to hard.  
  
"Whats the matter Numbuh Four, are you afriad of a little roller coaster?" Numbuh Three asked, nearly at the top.  
  
"No, I'm not afriad of the roller cosateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" I yelled as we went down the hill.  
  
Numbuh Three laughed as she put her hands in the air. "YAY! C'MON NUMBUH FOUR, PUT YOU'RE HANDS IN THE AIR!" She yelled over the roaring of the roller coaster.  
  
I shook my head fast, with my eyes closed.  
  
After the fast spins and turns and spirals, the ride cam to a stop. I stepped off the ride all dizzy. Numbuh Three, however, was all happy. "Lets do that again!" She said.  
  
I grabbed her hand before she could run off. "No.......lets not and say we did." I told her, not realizing I still held on to her hand. "Okay then, I'll pick another one!" She said cheerfully.  
  
We both looked down at our hands the same time, and let go real quick. I blushed and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that." I said kinda looking at the ground and kinda looking at her. I could tell she was blushing too. "It's okay, I don't mind if you hold my hand every once and a while." She said smiling sheepishly.  
  
I had a sudden urge to take her hand in mine, but I ignored it. "Well, aren't you going to pick another ride?" I asked acting impatient.  
  
"Oh yeah, c'mon." And yet she dragged me to another ride.  
  
We went on rides first, and afterwards she wanted me to win her something. I ended up winning her an orange rainbow monkey. Ironic, huh? Anyway, it got dark and really REALLY late, and the last ride she dragged me to was the farris wheel. We got on, and the stars shined above us and the carnival began shooting fireworks. Suddenly, the farris wheel stopped when we were at the top. I stared at the fireworks on one side of the seat, as Numbuh Three looked at them with amazement on the other side.  
  
"Isn't fireworks so romantic?" She sighed looking at them.  
  
"Hmph!" I scoffed folding my arms. I can't believe I agreed to this!  
  
She looked over to me. "Don't you think they're romantic?" She asked again "Yeuoah....wheabvderyiorusay" I muttered so she wouldn't hear me. (He mutterd 'yeah...whatever you say.).  
  
She was quite for a moment. :"I had a fun time." She said.  
  
"Uh-huh." I nodded.  
  
She looked kind of hurt when I had said that. What does she expect me to do, hold her hands and cuddle?  
  
"Did you have a fun time?" She asked me.  
  
"Uh-huh." I nodded a again.  
  
"The least you could do is say more than 'uh-huh'." She told me.  
  
"Uh-huh." I nodded once more, just trying to get on her nerves.  
  
She layed her hand down, which happened to land on mine. We both looked at our hands, and pulled away. I could feel my ckeeks get hot, as she looked at me and smiled. I get it now....I think. Shelias go for that sensitive stuff. Ugh, I can't believe I'm going to do this.  
  
"Uh, you know, Numbuh Three," I said scooting closer to her. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for all the years I picked on ya and stuff." Now our shoulders were touching.  
  
"It's okay, Numbuh Four, I forgive you." She smiled at me.  
  
The one thing I always like about her, alot, is her smile. I rarely goes away, unless I hurt one of her cruddy stuffed animals. You'd think she liked them more than she did me. Well, I bet she does.  
  
I put my arm around her and I grabbed her hand. I can't believe I'm holding hands and cuddling. Well, its not that bad. My watch beeped, it was now midnight.  
  
"Happy Brithday, Kuki." I whispered.  
  
She looked at me and blushed. She rested her head on mine, and we both watched the fire works together.  
  
Well, that the third chapie. I hope I didn't make any mistakes like I did the first and second chapie. (Thank you for inforiming me, Shadow of the Rain.) And ClaRis, thank you, I'm glad you think my story is cute. I hope this chapie is cute enough for you! HaruPlueGlory07: I stole your ducky boxers, I stole your ducky boxers Na- na-na-na-naaaa! Anyway, did you noticed how many feet were on that roller coaster hill? wink wink ???? Please review, and flames if needed. Next chapter: Her brithday, and her brithday wish that the KND have to make come true since its KND's tradition!  
Lufia 2 


	4. A Midnight Drink, With a Wish in the Mor...

Disclamier:.........I'm not going to say anything cuz you already know.......  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Numbuh Four's POV  
  
We took a taxi home, and she fell asleep on the way to the tree house. I had to carry her all the way up onto floor fifty-two. Actually, it wasn't as bad, because I took an elevator. Once there, I carried her to my room and layed her on my bed. She shivered a bit, and then I realized I only had one blanket. So I gave her it, not thinking that I couild just go to her room and get hers. Afterwards, curousity got me. I wanted to see how they did the flowers. I walked down to her room, and I went through her curtain she calls a door.  
  
You wouln't believe it. It was awsome! All kinds of didn't flowers were aranged so nicely, pined on the walls, pedels carfully placesd on the floor. I noticed that the guys had already set up the brithday decerations. On the table was twenty-four roses in a vase, a card hooked onto on of the stems. They probably put a card from me. I walked over to it and read it::  
  
Dear Kuki Sanban I want to wish you vary Happy Brithday. Here are all the flowers in the world for you. I couldn't think of anything better to do.  
Love,  
Wallabee Beatles  
  
SAP-E! Ugh, thats really corny! Oh well, I'm not really a peotic type, so its not like I could've thought up anyhting better. But love? They could've left off the love, and put something like 'Sincerely' or 'Your friend'. Well, come to think of it, I have a 'thing' for her, but its nothing like love, right? I mean, so what she always on my mind? And so what that I cuddled with her on a Farris Wheel watching fireworks. And so what if I get week knees and butterflies in my stomach every time I see her. And SO WHAT that I bought her all the flowers she can't imagine!  
  
That doesn't mean anything.  
  
Nope, nadda thing.  
  
Oh, who am I kiding! I love the japanese shelia! But it's not like she feels the same way, so I could never tell her. Or anyone at that matter. But one day I'll tell her. Maybe on my death bed.  
  
I began to walk out, but then I noticed something on the wall. A picture, not just any picture, that picture we took at that party that was held at the Delightful Dorks From Down The Whatever.(You know, episode DATE) I remeber that night, oh boy, does that girl know how to dance. I wouldn't trade that night for the world! I almost ended up telling her, but you know how it went. We all became zombified. Oh well, thats was two years ago. If only.......  
  
Numbuh Five's room  
  
She couldn't sleep. And, no, it wasn't because Numbuh Three's brithday was tomorrow. It was like this every night! She'd lose her Z's becuase all night a cetain somebody was on her mind, and he wouldn't go away! Numbuh One....ugh! All she ever thought about was him dumping Lizzie and going out with her. But no, that was only a day dream, or night dream, however you wan to put it.  
  
She got up. "Numbuh Five needs a drink of water, 'cause her throat is gettin' dry." She said to herself, getting up and walking to the kicthen. To her surprise, she found another. That person was raiding the fridge. Once he/she closed the door, he/she turned around.  
  
"Oh, hey, Numbuh Five, sorry, did I wake you?" It was Numbuh One.  
  
"Oh, uh, hey Numbuh One. Nah, you didn't wake me." She paused for a mintune.  
  
"My throat was dry." They both said at the same time.  
  
They both laughed and looked away. Numbuh Five noticed the water jug in his hand. "Pour Numbuh Five some of that water." She said holding out a glass she normally kept by her bed side.  
  
He poured some water into the glass and put the water jug back in the frigde. After Numbuh Five took a sip, she looked at him. "So, uh, why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"Stress, I guess." He answered  
  
"About Numbuh Three's party?" She asked  
  
"No, not really, its just that...something's been on my mind lately, and, well y'know" He explained  
  
"Maybe you can tell Numbuh Five, and it'll take a little bit of stress off you mind, hmm." She told him.  
  
He blushed. "Well, I don't know Numbuh Five, its personal."  
  
"Ah, don't worry, you can tell me anything. Numbuh Five's got her lips sealed." I told him.  
  
"Well, alright, it's about Lizzie."  
  
"Lizzie?" She hated Lizzie, she stole her man, and it broke her heart.  
  
"Well, yeah, you see I like another person other than Lizzie, and well, I just don't know how to break it to the both of them." He said  
  
Oh, theres another women. "Well, whos is this other girl?" She asked trying to be happy for him.  
  
"Uh, don't worry about that, but I want to know how do I tell her that I...love her." Numbuh One asked.  
  
"Well, whoeva this mystery girl is, you just tell her. Flat out tell her." 'I should take my own advide' She thought. "and about Lizzie, just tell her you don't like her, flat out don't like her."  
  
"Don't you think thats a bit....um, harsh?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Okay, thank you, Numbuh Five." He began to walk off.  
  
"Uh, wait, Numbuh One." She said but hesitated a little bit.  
  
He turn to her. "Will you ever trust me enough to tell me who this mystery girl is?" She asked  
  
He nodded. "You'll be the first to know, Numbuh Five, I promise you that." He said, smiling at her.  
  
In the Morning  
  
I woke up beside Kuki, freezing by the way, but seh was all warm and sound asleep. And that was a good thing. I started to shake her to wake her. (Hee hee, that ryhmes!)  
  
"Numbuh Three, wake up." I told her. Right then and there, she had awaken. She sat up and looked around. "Why am I in your bed room. Numbuh Four?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, well, last night you-" But she cut me off. "Yay! it my birthday!" She got up and started to get off the bed by going door the ladder.  
  
"Wait, Kuki, wait for me." I said. For a moment she had paused, and smiled. But hen she said "Okay!"  
  
We both walked out together, as we were walking down the hall to her room, she grabbed my hand and held it. We were holding hands! I looked up at her, and she was looking down at the ground, blushing. Maybe this time was the right time.  
  
I stopped walking and she stopped with me. "Numbuh Three, I've got something important to tell you." I started.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, and I know what it is."  
  
I was shocked. "You do?"  
  
She nodded again. "Yes, silly, you took me to the carrnival yesterday because you didn't want to feel bad getting me another orange rainbow monkey." She told me, as she began walking to her room.'  
  
"Well, thats not really it, you see-" I was cut off again.  
  
"SURPRISE!" A loud shout came as we walked through Numbuh Three's door.  
  
She gasped. "WOW! Look at all the FLOWERS!" She yelled out loud exploring the room. I stood behind her all shyish. "WHo gave me all these flowers?" She asked with joy.  
  
"Heh heh, lover boy over there." Numbuh Five pointed.  
  
She ran over and gave me a hug. "Oh, Wally, this is the best prsent I've ever gotten! Thankyou so much!" Then, she gave me little kiss on the cheek.  
  
Oh......my......gosh, she called me by Wally, and she gave me a KISS! Wallabee, you really know how to charm the women.  
  
"Well, c'mon, Numbuh Three, blow out your candles and make a wish." Numbuh One said bitting his bottom lip. You could tell he didn't want to say that after what happened last year. "And by Kids Next Dorr Tradidtion, we'll make it happen."  
  
She walked over and gave thought to her wish. Then she blew out her candles. "So, what did you wish for?" Numbuh Two asked.  
  
We all leaned im for her answer. "I wish that I could go on a romantic date with Wallabee Beatles!"  
  
Thats chapter Four!  
  
Rusty: I hope I spelled 'birthday' right. I'm not a good speller! -  
  
Missa: Well, theres her wish! Hee hee!  
  
JacquelineFuzzy: I'm glad you put my story on your desktop, but its not THAT good!  
  
HaruPlueGlory07: Just get over that I stole your ducky boxers! I needed them!  
  
asuka02redeva: Thank you for the good job!  
  
Never-Me-1213: I'm glad you think its cute! Thank you!  
  
raist580: The point is that she makes a wish that the KND have to make it come true. And her wish was annouced in this chapter. Oh yeah, thanks for the sweetness!  
  
Chapter Five might take a while! I haven't come up with an idea!  
  
You know its me-  
  
Lufia 2 


	5. A simple kiss is breathless

Wishing   
Is   
So   
Hazardous  
  
Chapter Five   
Numbuh Four's POV  
  
"What!?" I exclaimed. "A date with....me?!"  
  
She nodded. "Yep!"  
  
Everyone was quite for a second but then busted out laughing. "Well, if that's your wish...[hee hee]...then, I guess, you better get ready for your date." Numbuh One laughed, sputtering out his words.  
  
"No way!" I objected. "I did not agree to any of this!" I folded my arms, turning my head the other way.  
  
Kuki had tears in her eyes. "Y-You don't like m-me?" She started to cry.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Numbuh Three! You don't want to go on a date with me! I'm.....I'm not your type..." I tried to come up with ideas to convince her not to date me.  
  
You see, I really liked the idea of going on a romantic date with Numbuh Three, believe it or not, but I have no experience! I don't want to act like a fool. I don't even know how to be romantic! I could never fulfill her wish; she doesn't want me to have on a romantic date.  
  
"Please, Numbuh Four! It'll be fun! Pretty please! C'mon, it's my birthday!" Kuki pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, Numbuh Four, go on your d-a-a-ate!" Numbuh Two elbowed my side.  
  
"Oh shut-up!" I elbowed him back.  
  
"Ow! Hey, that actually hurt!" Numbuh Two whined.  
  
"Numbuh Four HATES ME!" She cried, and she ran out of her room.  
  
"Now look at whatchya did! You are always makin' her cry!" Numbuh Five put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah, she's part of the team." Numbuh One added.  
  
"WHATEVA! Alright, I'll go out with the girl! Only because she's part of the team." I folded my arms, and walked out muttering words I could never say on this PG story.  
  
"Well, time for cake!" Numbuh Two said leaving the room heading to the kitchen where the big cake was sitting.  
  
"Numbuh Five's got your back on that, Numbuh Two." Numbuh Five said following him out.  
  
"Wait, Numbuh Five, could you hold on a sec.?" Numbuh One asked.  
  
She turned around.  
  
"About our conversation last night....."  
  
"Yeah? What about it?" Numbuh Five asked.  
  
"Uh, about that girl....."  
  
"Yeah?" Numbuh Five began to tap her foot impatiently.  
  
"I had a dream about her."  
  
"Really?" He had got her interest. "'Bout what?"  
  
"Well, me and her ended up getting together." He told her.  
  
"That's good. Lets hope reality turns into a dream come true." She smiled at him, then took his hand. "C'mon, Numbuh Five says it's cake time."  
  
It seemed time went by slow when she grasped onto his hand. Her skin...so soft. Her words....like a bird's song in the morning. He could feel his cheeks get hot. He loved Abby with all his heart. But to tell her is so hard to do.  
  
The Roof of the KND Tree House  
  
"Numbuh Three, are you up here?" I called out  
  
I saw her leaning on the balcony, crying. "Go away, you butt-munch!" She snapped  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for sayin' that. I'll go on a date with you." I muttered  
  
She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Really?" She asked  
  
"Yeah, but I'm tellin' ya, I'm not very romantic." I told her  
  
She ran up to me and hugged me. "That's okay. It was very romantic that you gave me all the flowers in the world."  
  
I blushed. "It was?"  
  
"Yep! That's why I want to go on a date with you! You're very romantic and I like ya a lot!" She said all cheery.  
  
"A lot!?" I was surprised.  
  
"Of course, silly, we all have to like each other a lot 'cause we have to live under the same roof together! If we didn't, we'd get into a lot of arguments......kinda like me and you do."  
  
"Oh." You could tell there was disappointment in my voice.  
  
"But I like you in an extra special way!" She hugged me even tighter.  
  
Kitchen  
  
"Hey, Numbuh Five!" Numbuh Two called out.  
  
She turned to him, but met face to face with a piece of cake.  
  
He started to laugh. "HA! You should see yourself! You-" But was cut off by a cake that was thrown by Numbuh One.  
  
"Not so tough now, huh, Numbuh Two?" Numbuh One asked laughing as well.  
  
"Nether are you, Nigel!" Numbuh Five yelled and through a piece of cake also.  
  
"Why you-!"  
  
By Numbuh Five had already ran off and Numbuh One chased her. She ran down the hallway and hid behind a wall trying to catch her breath. But right when she turned around, Numbuh One was right there. She jumped in surprise.  
  
"You surprised Numbuh Five!" She said while some cake from her face fell to the floor. Numbuh One raised his eyebrow, which also made cake fall to the floor.  
  
"Really? Then how about this." And then he kissed her, just a quick peck.  
  
Numbuh Five tried to move backwards, but she was pinned against wall. So she closed her eyes and went along with the kiss. They parted and stared at each other.  
  
"Wow...." They both said.   
  
That's it for Chapter Five. Sorry it so short! I had no ideas! 


	6. A confession with a date on the side

Wishing  
  
Is  
  
So  
  
Hazardous  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Numbuh Five looked at Numbuh One, and vise-versa. Numbuh One backed away and looked at the ground in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-"  
  
Numbuh Five interrupted him by kissing him again. She backed him against the other wall across the hallway. Numbuh One hit it with a hard thud. Numbuh Five put her hand on his cheek, while Numbuh One closed his eyes finally. He put her hand on her chin and tilted her chin up. She backed away and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"That's okay." She whispered. "We all have urges that we can't control sometimes."  
  
Numbuh One smiled. "Numbuh Five, you were the girl."  
  
Numbuh Five raised her eyebrows. "Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"The girl in my dream. You are the one that I lived happily ever after with." He told her.  
  
She backed away from him. "What?" She was still confused.  
  
"I love you, Abby."  
  
"W-What? You love me? B-But....you love Lizzie." She backed up more.  
  
"Remember, I told you that my heart no longer belongs to her." He paused. "It's yours now."  
  
"M-Mine, but Numbuh One....."  
  
He looked at the ground. "Oh, I see.....you don't love me....do you?"  
  
"Numbuh One....."  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
I put on my tux and looked in my full body mirror. I looked pretty damn good. I walked out and went to Numbuh Three's curtain/door. "Uh, Numbuh Three, are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah." She walked out.  
  
She looked gorges! She's wearing a long purple dress that went to her ankle. It glittered once the sun shined on it. She had her hair in a bun with some hair hanging around her face. She also had diamond earrings in her ears. Her smile shine almost as bright as her dress. She wore light make-up with a bit of purple eye shadow. She was like an angel. No, she was more beautiful than an angel.  
  
"Are you ready?" She asked.  
  
"Uhhhhhh.....y-yeah. S-Sure." I blushed.  
  
She giggled. "Okay, let's go. Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
I smiled. "You'll see." I grabbed her hand. "Let's go."  
  
Later........  
  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now."  
  
We stood in front of a Japanese restaurant tat had a view of the beach. I figured this would romantic enough, I don't know. But this sure is gonna burn a hole in my wallet. I don't mind, as long as Kuki is happy.  
  
"AHHHH!" She screamed in delight. "This so cool! C'mon, let's get inside." She dragged me in.  
  
Once we got inside, a female Japanese waitress walked up to us. "Reservations?"  
  
"Yeah, Beatles." I told her.  
  
She looked at her list. "Okay, this way." We followed her. You could tell she was really excited.  
  
Once we got to our table, we sat down, and picked up our menus. "I'll be right with you." She said in her Asian accent.  
  
I looked at the menu and noticed everything was in Japanese. I looked across the table and noticed Kuki had no problem reading it. Well, duh, Wallabee, she is Japanese! But I couldn't let her know that.  
  
"I'm ready! How about you?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I want the......Tsui." I said trying to pronounce the first thing I saw on the list.  
  
She looked at me funny. "Okay, if that's what you want." We sat in silence waiting for the waitress to come back. It was awkward for both of us to sit in the silence. Please, say something, Wallabee.  
  
"So...uh.., how's your birth day been?" I asked her.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"That's good, that's good." I told her.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What did you get from the others?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, I got blue rainbow monkey from Numbuh Five, and Numbuh One gave me a red rainbow monkey, and Numbuh Two gave me a green one." She paused for a moment. "Your gift was the best, though." She whispered.  
  
"Really? Well, I had to give you something other than an orange rainbow monkey." I told her.  
  
"You did, silly! You got me one at the carnival!" She laughed at me.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." I rubbed the back of my head.  
  
"Y'know, Wally, you look pretty handsome in that tux." She sad shyly.  
  
I blushed a bit. "Well, uh, you look pretty good-I mean, that's not what I wanted to say. You look, uh, b-beautiful, um, K-Kuki." I said in a squeaky voice which she laughed at.  
  
"Thank you, I haven't felt this pretty sine I was in that wedding dress getting married to that Sandy King or whatever his name is. (You know, episode B.E.A.C.H.)" She told me.  
  
Oh god, I remember that day. When she told me she was getting married, I could practically feel the world crumble beneath my feet. Literally.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that day."  
  
"Wally, ever since that day, theirs been something I wanted to ask you. Why did you say to everybody that I owed you a quarter?" She asked me.  
  
For so long I had prayed to god that she would never ask me that question. Well, I guess someone up there must have a sense of humor.  
  
"Uh, well, everyone kept telling me that.....my heart burned for you...or something like that. I used that excuse to cover up." I told her.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Well...because...I lov-"  
  
Just then the waitress came up. "Okay, have you us made your mind?" She asked.  
  
Kuki told her what she wanted, and so did I. "Coming right with you."  
  
Kuki turned towards me. "What were you saying, Wally?"  
  
"Uh....I, uh, I was low on money at the time." I made an excuse from telling her the real reason.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Ten minutes later....of silence.  
  
"Here are your meals."  
  
A plate that looked like shrimp with something orange on the side. What I got looked like eels and something round on the side.  
  
"Uh, Miss, what this?" I asked the waitress.  
  
"That's what you ordered, Sir. Eel and octopus balls."  
  
That's all of Chapter Six. Please review. Put flames if needed. -Lufia 2 


	7. Chopstick problems

Wishing  
  
Is  
  
So  
  
Hazardous  
  
Chapter Seven Numbuh Four's POV  
  
Eel? And Octopus balls?! Now that's just gross! Do Japanese people really eat this stuff?! I mean, c'mon! Do they even KNOW what balls are?!  
  
The waitress walked away. I noticed Kuki was already chowing down on her food. I looked at mine and I could've sworn that eel moved!  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Kuki asked me.  
  
"Uh...yeah." I poked my chopsticks in it and tried to pick it up, but it slipped off. I looked at Kuki, and tried to mimic her how she was using her chopsticks. I tried to get it in place, but one of the sticks fell into my so-called food.  
  
I picked it up and wiped it off. I looked at Kuki who was amused at my abilities off using chopsticks. I tried again and I ended up breaking one of them. She laughed at me. Ugh, this is really embarrassing. I picked up a spare set, which was still stuck together, and looked like one large chopstick.  
  
I tried pulling them apart and it broke, but unevenly. One chopstick was larger than the other. There was no other set, so I had to make do. I don't see why can't Japanese people use just regular silverware. I tried picking up the Octopus Balls and it fell and rolled of my plate and onto the floor. Kuki was really laughing now.  
  
"Do you need help?" She asked me.  
  
"No, I got it." I started to get irritated. But then I got an idea. I took the bigger chopstick and stuck it into the ball and it stayed. Unlike the eel, which I don't know if I was going to eat it or not.  
  
I put it up to my nose and smelt it. I kinda smelt like old cabbage with a hint of spices and lemon. It didn't smell bad, but it didn't smell good either. I put my tongue on it. I sorta taste like...chicken. Really! I took a bite. It didn't taste half bad. Its needs some thing spicy added to it. I can't believe I'm eating balls! This is an all time low.  
  
"How is it?" Kuki asked  
  
"Uh...it taste like, chicken. But in needs to be more spicier."  
  
"Oh, well then, here you go." She had given me some sauce that was green. "Its called Wasabi Sauce." She told me.  
  
"Oh...okay." I dipped the ball into the sauce and took a bite. I took a while for it to start kicking in, but who-boy! I felt like all my nostril hairs just caught on fire and it shriveled up onto dust. I coughed and choked and drank some of the water that they had given us.  
  
"GOD!" I coughed. "Are you trying to kill me?!"  
  
She laughed. "Well, you're the one who wanted a bit more spice."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want my eyes turning into Niagara Falls!" I told her.  
  
She laughed again. "You're so funny, Wally!"  
  
I blushed. "Thanks..."  
  
"You know, Wally, I have something to tell you." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"I....I...." She looked into my eyes. "I don't know why we're here."  
  
"What?" I gave her a confused look. "We're here 'cause it's your birthday."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but, why did I want to go on a date with you?"  
  
"'Cause I'm.....cute?" I smiled at her.  
  
She blinked. Twice. "No...it's that...something inside told me it would be...wonderful to go out with you."  
  
Me? I can't believe I'm hearing this! I felt the same way! "Why?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe its because....I love you."  
  
Meanwhile.....back with Numbuh One and Numbuh Five  
  
"Numbuh One...you love me?" Numbuh Five asked him.  
  
He nodded shyly.  
  
She smiled. "I love ya too." She ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
He laughed. "That's one of the few times you haven't talked in third person." That's all for Chapter Seven. Please Review, put flames if needed. I have a new story out called 'Sex Ed Class', it's really stupid. It's only meant for laughs, no plot or nothing. Check it out, say if you like it. I'm going to put more up like that.  
  
-Lufia 2 


	8. Boys aren't allowed in the girl's bathro...

Chapter Eight.  
  
Wally's POV  
  
I looked at her confusingly, then busted out laughing. "You wouldn't believe this, Kuki! I could've sworn you just said you loved me!" And I laughed some more.  
  
She looked away with a hurt look on her face. "I did..."  
  
"Huh?" I looked at her.  
  
SHe looked up at me with tears rolling down her face, and her eyes narrowed. "You now what, Wallabee! You can just forget about this whole evening! You can be such a..a..a big fat JERK sometimes!" She ran off to the bathroom.  
  
I had now idea what just happened, because it all happened so fast! Did she just say she loved me? NO WAY! But wait.....didn't she just run off crying? Practically everyone in the resturant was staring at me.  
  
"That was so mean..." One woman whispered.  
  
"The poor girl...."  
  
"How could he be so cold hearted?"  
  
Boy, did I reallt feel like a jerk. "What are you starin' at?! This ain't no peep show!" I yelled at them, and they all went back to what they were doing.  
  
I ran towards the bathroom and stood infront of the door. I was debating whether or not I should go in a public girls bathroom or not. I took a deep breath. "Well, 'ere goes nothin'" I pushed the swinging door.  
  
Some little girls were already in there. They saw me and started to shreik. "Ah! It's a boy!"  
  
"You're not allowed in here!"  
  
"Says who!" I snapped at then two girls. "Ya'll get outta here! I got some business to take care of!" They rushed out of the bathroom screaming.  
  
I looked uder the stalls, and saw the pair of feet I was looking for. "Uh, Kuki? Is that you?" I knocked on her stall door.  
  
"Go away!" She cried out.  
  
I was taken back by her harshness, but decided not to give up. "Listen, Kuki, I'm sorry about laughin' at ya, I didn't mean it."  
  
"I said GO AWAY!" She screamed once more.  
  
"I'm not goin' away, until you hear all of my apolgy." I subbornly told her, I paused for a second thinking about what I should say next. "Kuki...you see the truth is...."  
  
I heard the door open again. "Uh, Mr. Boy dude, we have to go. Are you done with your...uh, buiness?" It was the two girls from before.  
  
"NO! You can wait!" I told them. "As a matter of fact, I'm sure the little boys room is empty, why don't you go check?"  
  
"Uh, no, we'll, uh, wait till you get done."  
  
You could hear Kuki giggle.  
  
"Anyway, like I was sayin'...Kuki, I've always wanted to tell you that I....I..."  
  
The stall door swung open, and she stood there smiling. She ran over to me and planted a kiss on my lips. A real quickie, when she pulled apart, she giggled and blushed. I could feel myself blush as well. "Well, I guess this means you forgive me, huh?" I joked.  
  
Back with Numbuh Five and Numbuh One  
  
"Yeah, well, don't get used to it, 'cause Numbuh Five will always be Numbuh Five!" Numbuh Five said pulling away from his hug.  
  
"That's good, because I wouldn't love you any other way."  
  
"NIGEY!"  
  
They both looked down the hallway, and out a window. Some fireworks were being set off.  
  
"OH NIGEY!"  
  
They both ran to the window, and discovered Lizzie was setting off fireworks.  
  
"NIGEY! COME DOWN HERE!" Lizzie smiled while screaming from the ground.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
Numbuh Five shuddered at the name. "Well, Nigel, it's you chance to prove how much you love me. Go break up with her." Numbuh Five told him.  
  
"NIGEL! GET DOWN HERE! IT'S TIME FOR US TO GO ON OUR DATE!" Lizzie screamed.  
  
"I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU LIZZIE!" Nigel screamed down at her.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"WE DON'T GO OUT ANYMORE! I FOUND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE RIGHT HERE!" Nigel pulled Abby to the window. "SO I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"  
  
Abby waved mockingly at her. "SEE YA LATUH, SUCKA!" Abby yelled out.  
  
"NIGEL UNO! HOW COULD YOU!? YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME FOR HER!"  
  
Nigel grabbed Abby's hand and began to walk away from the window, leaving his past behind him, literally.  
  
"NIGEL! ARE YOU LISTENING! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Thats all of chapter eight, one more chapie left, and the story will be finished. Oh yeah, I did I real short story call Cotton Blossum, it about how Abby's mom died. Check it out and tell me what you think.  
-Lufia 2 


	9. My confession, with pink wallpaper

Disclamier: I don't own KND, blah blah blah

Thanks for all your reviews! This is the last chapter, sorry for the long wait, I got grounded from the computer! Oppsie!

Wishing

Is

So

Hazardous

Chapter Nine

Wally's POV

Kuki smiled and nodded with her face blushing furious red. Afterwards, I grabbed her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Kuki, I love you, and I have for a long time." I looked around. "I know this isn't very romantic, me confessing to you in the girls bathroom." I blushed embarssly. "But, I don't care what anyone eles says, I love you very much."

She looked at me with eyes full of tears of joy. "Really?"

"Really really."

She hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear. "I love you too."

The two girls from before were standing there, also with tears in their eyes. "How romantic!" They both said in an unsion.

"Hey! Who said ya'll can come in here!?" I glared at them. "I would like some privacy, afterall, this is a bathroom!"

"Hmph!" They crossed thier arms and walked out.

I turned back to Kuki. "Will you go out with me, Kuki?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yay! I gotta boyfrined!" She yelled with a high pitch scream, which made me go temparaly deaf.

Later on we finshed with the dinner, and went back to the tree house. She held my hand most of the way. I enjoyed it a bit, but it was a bit mushy. Even though the day was almost over, I still had an ace up my sleeve. I led Kuki to the balcony, and told her to cover her eyes for a momment. I gave a thumbs up to Numbuh Two, who was down below. He gave me a thumbs up back, and started the show.

"Okay, now." I told her. She opened her eyes and gasped. The sky was fill with firewoks, colors of purple and blue and green and even tickle me pink. Oh, and macaroni and cheese orange.

"It's so beautiful!" She squealed jumping up and down.

I smiled at her. "You like it?"

"No." She answered.

For a momment, I was dissipointed. I took me forever to convice Numbuh Two to help me and save up money for all this. Even the check from moonbase isn't enough. But then she finished her sentence.

"No....I love it!" She hugged me tightly.

"Happy birthday, Kuki." I whispered.

The End

So, didja guys like it? Huh, didja didja didja!? Well, please review. Flames is nesscary. Thank you for taking you time to read my awsome story! I have many other too. My best on so far is Cotton Blossum. Please check it out! It's my fav story.

-Lufia


End file.
